jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Weapon
The Ultimate Weapon is the 35th Episode of the Jumanji animated series. This episode features almost all the animated series villains coming together to get revenge on Alan, Judy and Peter (with the exception of the Stalker). Plot Peter's friend Donny is moving away and he's bummed about it. Believing it's for the best for them to forget about each other he tosses away Donny's email address and he and Judy decide to play Jumanji getting the clue "though worlds apart friendship's your guide, when all seems hopelees, toss it inside" before they're sucked into Jumanji again. Arriving, they look around and find Van Pelt, Squint, The Judge, Ibsen and several Jumanji villains that the trio have been antagonised by. They're pulled to safety in an underground cavern by Alan and he shows them via a periscope that all of Jumanji's worst villains are at a special auction after receiving an invitation from Slick, which is something Alan heard about from the Manjis. The three pretend to be members of a long-lost tribe of Head Hunters from across Jumanji that speak a different language (''Pig Latin'') and manage to infiltrate the auction. Slick is revealed to be selling the legendary ancient Trans-Vector of Jumanji, a device that opens up a five-second portal to a nightmare world. Von Richtor, The Judge and Van Pelt all make an offer as does a desperate Judy. Alan outbids her by accident and when they try to get the Trans-Vector, Alan is revealed when his mask accidentally falls off and the kids reveal themselves. A struggle for the Trans-Vector ensues and Van Pelt gets it and casts Alan into the Nightmare World. He tries to do the same to Judy and Peter, but the Trans-Vector is stolen by Ibsen, allowing them to escape. Judy and Peter realize who stole it and infiltrate Ibsen's lab where they're able to talk to Alan through the Trans-Vector. Peter tries to take it, but they're caught in a trap. Ibsen shows up and reveals he wants to destroy the Trans-Vector, but refuses to free Alan. The Judge shows up and steals the Trans-Vector, but when Ibsen traps him, he opens a portal to the Nightmare World that starts to suck up everything and Ibsen joins the kids in order to try to avoid being sucked in and The Judge escapes from the lab. In the Nightmare World, Alan is trapped, but some of the stuff that comes through the portal from Ibsen's lab frees him accidentally. Just as Ibsen, Judy and Peter are about to be sucked in, the portal finally closes and the three decide to work together to get the Trans-Vector back. During the chase, Squint tries to get the Trans-Vector and fails, but Peter and Judy manage to jump onto the back of The Judge's vehicle. He tries to cast them into the Nightmare World, but they're saved by Van Pelt and Von Richtor who capture him and accidentally wreck Van Pelt's traction engine, but the Trans-Vector's still in the vehicle. The two ultimately go over a cliff tied to vines, but manage to get the Trans-Vector. As The Judge and Squint try to pull them up, Peter and Judy untie themselves and quickly open a portal to the Nightmare World which they escape through. The vehicle comes through and crushes a creature that was chasing Alan. All that does is give the thing mechanical properties. On the run, Peter manages to align the Trans-Vector and opens a portal back to Jumanji that they escape through. There they encounter Van Pelt, Von Richtor, The Judge and Squint, but Ibsen takes the Trans-Vector and plans to use it to send everyone to the Nightmare World before he destroys it, but Alan knocks it out of his hand with a rock, but it lands so that the portal is still opened and the villains run away and the creature chasing Alan in the Nightmare World comes through. Peter retrieves the Trans-Vector and opens another portal, but the creature struggles not to be pulled in. Judy realizes their clue means they have to toss the Trans-Vector inside the creature's mouth and Peter does so. The Trans-Vector is caught in the mechanical blade inside the things mouth and explodes inside the creature, destroying it and solving their clue, returning Judy and Peter home. At home, Peter writes an email to Donny, having changed his mind about staying in touch. Gallery The_Ultimate_Weapon.jpg|Slick auctions the Trans-Vector. Jumanji-Van-Pelt-Animated.jpg|Jumanji's villains with the Trans-Vector. Category:Episodes